hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Departure x And x Friends
Departure x And x Friends is the 1st episode of Hunter x Hunter 2011 anime adaptation, aired on October 02, 2011 Plot Gon is seen fishing near the lake in Whale Island, Mito meanwhile is at the harbor sorting fishes when a group of guys came and mentions Gon that for almost a week he is trying to catch the Lord of the Lake to be able to have his aunt's permission on participating the Hunter Exam held this year. Shortly Gon is able to catch the Lord of the Lake and people gathers and talks about having the same feat like his father who have caught the Lord the past 20 years. That night Mito tells Gon about his father on abondoning him but Gon kept admiring his dad and is eager to become a Hunter. The departur of Gon came and bids goodbye to his aunt and promises her that he will be a Hunter. Gon and other participants are aboard a ship. Upon roaming around the ship Gon meets a guy name Katsuo and also the Captain of the ships. Suddenly gon states that there is a storm coming and the Captain ask him how did he know, then Gon states that the seagulls are talking and warns each other that a storm is coming, and learns that it is a huge storm is coming underway by usinh his sense of smell and the Captain reminds him of someone by looking into his eyes. The storm came and almost every person aboard except for the Captain, Gon, Leorio and Kurapikas are not feeling well. So the Captain check the applicants and saw the three who are tough enough to survive the storm. The captain summons the three and asks them on why they want to become a Hunter. Gon is the first one to answer and tells the captain about his father. Upon declining to answer the Capatin, Kurapika and Leorio learn that the Captain was hired by the Hunter Association to be able to help them observe the participants and reports the status of all the participants. Right after the Captain explained, Kurapikas answer and told that he wants to be a Blacklist Hunter to hunt down a group of thieves who massacre his clan, after he explains Leorio and him got a little argument as Gon steps in and ask Leorio on why he wants to be a Hunter. Leorio states that he wants only money in order to buy everything he wants and so Kurapikas object to Leorio's answer and Leorio felt he was disrespected by Kurapikas and mocks his clan. And so the two step outside to duel. The crew started working, Kurapika and Leorio's battle is about to start when suddenly Katsuo was toss out of the ship and the two try to grab him but failed. But Gon jumps out of the ship to grab Katsuo and the two ables to grab Gon and save both Gon and Katsuo. Right after the event Katsuo thanks the rest for saving his life. Kurapika and Leorio forgot ttheir duel and apologozes to each other and as the captain is pleased and pass Gon, Kurapika and Leorio and will take them to Dole. Trivia *In the Manga and the 1999 anime adaptation Kite takes a Major Role, he arrives in Whale Island and told Gon about his father, however in this 2011 anime adaptation the scene did not appear. Character in Order of Appearance *Gon *Mito *Ging *Ging and Mito's grandmother *Leorio *Kurapika *Katzo *Captain Navigation